Remember this, I love you
by JustFeelinLikeIt
Summary: Poppy has been trying her hardest to be an amazing Queen for the trolls. She has been working non-sop for the past month and a half. So far, things have been fine. Except, when another large group of Trolls come to town. Their King pledges that he will do anything to have Poppy as his bride. When the King kidnaps Poppy, Branch must take an adventure of a life time to save his love.


**Hey hey guys! I am currently obsessed with this movie. I tend to sometimes fade when it comes to writing. So if I start to fade feel free to comment like crazy and annoying the crap out of me.** **J** **AnYwaYs, enjoy! Please comment and give me insight!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the movie or any characters except my own**

 **Poppy (pov)**

Sleep. Such a glorious thing. It takes the world around you and shoves it down the drain as you drift into dreams. The warmth it gives surrounds you, protects you. I LOVE sleep. It shields me from all responsibilities and all things work. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love being Queen and everything that comes with it, but I just need a break sometimes.

I am currently in my bed, not wanting to get up and face reality. Everything has been so stressful lately. Between moving into the tree and helping with some Bergan issues I have no time to rest lately. I didn't get to my pod until all the trolls were asleep in their own last night. Even when I got to my pod I had some planning I needed to finish. I plan on taking some of the old pods in the last village and use them for storage houses. It took a long time to plot out where they would go and such.

Therefore, here I am. Lying in bed and not wanting to get up. I slowly open my eyes to the still dark pod. An alarm bug woke me up five minutes ago. I slowly sit up and look around. It is about around 6 a.m.. I plan to go meet King Gristle at 7 for a meeting. Then I will go meet Bridget at 8 for a quick dress shopping trip, she convinced me that we just _had_ to go today, since the wedding is in two months.

Gristle had proposed about 2 weeks ago. I warned her it was going a little fast, since we just made peace about a month and a half ago, but she denied it saying it was "true love". I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong. It just also reminds me about how nothing has happened between me and Branch. I mean _nothing._ Sure he is practically with me wherever I go, but it just isn't the same. We haven't talked at all about our relationship with each other. There hasn't really been any time either.

I shake my head of thoughts that'll put me in a bad mood and slap on my happy face. Today is a brand-new day to dance, sing, and hug. I jump out of bed and go towards my small vanity where my crown sits. I hold the crown in my hands and admire it. Everything that I care for is trusting this crown. They trust it to keep them safe and also to protect them. I have a responsibility to them.

After changing into some clothes and putting on the crown, I walk over the mirror. I have never worn this outfit before. The troll seamstress thought I should have something new, something fit for a queen. This dress is very different from my other one. The top is sleeveless and covers my waist up with white puffy flowers that then leads into brown leaves that wrap around my waist in a belt-like style. I start to play with the bottom skirt that is made of bright green leaves that stretch down a little past my knees. I swish and sway and admire the beautiful gown. It is built perfectly for dancing. _"I hope Branch likes it..."_ I start to think. I then shake my head of my thoughts and place the leaf choker around my neck that matches my crown.

I do another once over then walk out of my pod out into the dark morning. Looking around I see no troll in sight. I walk to the end of my branch and grab the vine that connects my branch to the ground. I wrap my hands around it and start to slide down. The wind picks up around me and flows through my long pink hair. I quietly land on the ground with a thud. I look around to see that Bergan town's color reflects off the street lights that I start to follow.

The streets are empty as I make my way to the castle. I start to hum a light tune as I walk. It's a slow lullaby that I can never the words to. I know that I didn't just make it up, I've heard it somewhere before. I recall someone singing it to me as a child. I remember how arms wrapped around me and swayed to the words. Who, I have no idea. I've asked dad about it, but he said he didn't know. I can only assume it was my mother, a person who I don't remember. It just doesn't make sense though, I was told she died at childbirth. I guess I'll never know.

I round a sharp corner, not expecting anything to be there. The second I get past the corner, I hit something solid. I flew backwards towards the ground with a squeal. I suddenly feel arms quickly grabbing my waist to hold me up. "I am so sorry! Are you alright?" i hear a very familiar voice say. I slowly open my eyes to reveal a blue blur. "Poppy?" the voice says questionably. My vision clears to reveal... "Branch," I say more as a statement then a question. His bright blue eyes lock with mine. I can still feel his arms wrapped around my waist as he holds me in a dip styled hold. His face is very close to mine. I can feel his breath on my face as we just stare at each other.

My mind goes blank as we continue our staring of each other. I think back to how he said he loved me when we were in that pot. Did he mean it? Did he mean it in a platonic way? Was it just part of the song? I have so many questions that I'm trying to find the answer to in his eyes. Branch is the first one to break out of the trance. Still holding me up he asks, "Um, Poppy are you alright? Are you hurt?" I suddenly realize the position we are in. I quickly stand up straight and start to splutter random words, "Oh. Branch. Uh. Hey. Hi. Um."

We awkwardly stand there for a while, looking anywhere but the other's eyes. Suddenly he quickly looks me up and down. He looks a little startled as he seems to notice my new attire. "Wow, um Poppy. You look..." he starts to say. My face grows a darker shade of pink. "It looks weird, doesn't it? The seamstress did it for me. Hehe," I say as I look away from Branch. He then quickly shakes his head and says, "No it doesn't look weird… You look… Amazing." I quickly look up from the ground to Branch. "Thanks Branch!" I say with a bright smile. I can hear my heart beat in my chest as he continues to gaze at me.

Looking up to the clock I see that it is about 6:40. "Sorry Branch but I have to go. I have a meeting at the castle with King Gristle at 7. I'll see you later ok?" I quickly say as I start to walk past him. He suddenly ketches my elbow and turns me to face him, "Are you alright Poppy? You have been working a lot over the past month and a half. Do you need help with anything?"His eyes search mine with concern. I give him a sweet smile for his kindness and say, "Oh it's ok Branch. I have everything under control, you've also done enough already. Thanks for offering though!" I smile once more and start walking. I don't turn around as I round the next corner.

I lean against the wall as I know I am out of sight of Branch. I breathe heavily and clutch my heart. That was so nerve wracking and so so awkward. I breathe a sigh and turn to keep walking.

The sun is just barely peeking out behind the clouds in the distance when I reach the castle. It takes me a while to climb all the stairs but I manage to get up there and threw the door right before 7. Once I get through the huge doors I hear Bridget in the distance, "Poppy! You're here!" I turn to see her prancing towards me. "Oh hey Bridget! How's your morning going?" I ask. She finally reaches me and bend down to my level, "It's been good. I am super excited to go dress shopping with you today!" I then bust out into a smile, "Oh my Gosh me to! We are going to fine the most perfect dress for you. Promise." Bridget then gives a yippee of glee, "Yay! Oh you better get going. Gristle will be waiting for you." I nod and say goodbye.

Once I make it to his office I knock on the door. "Come in," says King Griste on the other side of the door. The guard opens the large door for me. It opens into a medium size room where the king sits in a chair. "Oh hey Poppy, right on time. How about we get started?" he says. I nod and walk in with the door shutting behind me.

 **Branch (pov)**

I have been sitting on the bench for the past hour trying sort out my feelings. It's been a little awkward for me and Poppy recently and I don't know why. I mean, I know we haven't talk about 'us' yet but I thought it wouldn't be a huge problem, but recently it has. We dance around the subject like skittish horses. It's even more awkward when we get into kind of 'romantic' settings. I wish I could just tell her how I feel, but here I am, wondering what to do.

It's around 8:00 in the morning. I wonder if Poppy is out of her meeting yet. Flashes of this morning run through my mind. She just looks so… so… I don't even have words for how gorgeous she looks in that new outfit. I thought she was beautiful before but now she is just… stunning. The dress complemented her figure and brought out her crown even more. The necklace was also a nice touch.

Suddenly loud bangs from the distance bring me out of my thoughts. I stand and look around to see what is going on, but all I see is an empty Bergan town. "What…?" I whisper to myself. I hop off the bench and stay quiet. Once again I hear loud banging from the woods nearby. I start to walk that direction when a little troll comes running out of the woods yelling, "Help help!" I instantly run to the young troll's aid. "What's the matter?" I say as I crouch down to meet his green eyes that match his skin. His huge eyes have tears pouring out of them as he tries to speak, "We were… We were just… They…"

I cut him off of his broken up words, "Why were you in the woods? It isn't safe. And what do you mean 'they'?" My words seem to make the boy cry even more. _"I guess I should try a Poppy method,"_ I think. I brush the tears from his eyes and talk in a gentle voice, "Hey… It's ok… Whatever it is take a deep breath and speak." It seemed to calm him down enough for him to speak, "My friend and I decided to go into the woods. We thought it would be fun to explore, but then…" More tears started to well up in his eyes. I once again brush them away and ask him to keep going. "There were other trolls… Trolls not from our group. They caught my friend, but I was able to get away," he says as he finishes the story.

This can't be. We haven't come across another troll village, ever. Then again, we never went looking. I stood once again to the loud banging in the distance. "That's them! They have huge drums that they carry!" the young troll saying with fright as he clutch's to me. "It's gonna be ok," I say. I turn to him quickly and say, "Go get Queen Poppy from the castle! Go!"

 **Hehe, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Sheeta-chan**


End file.
